Memories of the Heart
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: A young girl arrives at Fairy Tail, searching for her long-lost twin brother. But how come she can't seem to remember anything about her past? Is there a darker story behind this girl? More importantly, who's her brother? OC.
1. Who am I? X771 to X784

**Hi there, everyone! Welcome to my eighteenth story on this site! I've seen a few stories like this one…except I've added a mystery to it all!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Warnings: *possible violence**

***swearing**

***hints of many possible pairings**

***and everything else that's in Fairy Tail…**

***After S-class trial, no timeskip**

***Oh, and a few OCs**

**Full Summary: A girl arrives at Fairy Tail, searching for her long-lost twin brother. But how come she can't seem to remember anything about her past? Is there a darker story behind this girl? More importantly, who's her brother? **

* * *

><p><em><span>Memories of the Heart<span>_

_**Chapter 1 (introduction): Who am I? X771-X784**_

I was slowly trekking through the dark forest. It was already deep into the night, and the murky surroundings and the trees looming over my head blocking the sun did not help at all. It was dark, and I think I was lost, too. It was dead silent, since everyone was probably long gone. I was scared.

_I was alone._

* * *

><p>…Someone found me. A lady. She was really shocked when she found me in the forest, and carried me to her house. I probably fell asleep or something after that.<p>

When I woke up, there were bandages wrapped around my head, arms and calves and feet. I was only four, so I didn't ask why they were on me.

All I knew was that, under the bandages, it hurt like _hell._

* * *

><p>I'm in a new town. You see…I've been to a few towns after that lady found me and took me out of that forest. When I think about it, I can't seem to remember anything before that dark and lonely forest. What happened to me? Did I hit my head or something? Was that why my head was bandaged before? But that not all. I could easily feel a throbbing and stinging pain whenever I felt the other parts that were bandaged.<p>

There were deep red marks all over my limbs, and I didn't know what they were at the time.

* * *

><p>Second-degree burns.<p>

That's what those marks were. The problem is, I have no idea where or how I got them… where I came from…my parent(s)…in fact, I don't even know my real name!

_This is ridiculous!_

* * *

><p>Four years were passed by quickly. Even so, I still haven't figured anything out about myself!<p>

Oh wait. Yes, I have.

Well…I went to many of those therapist guys, hoping that they could help me unlock my memories. However, even _they _couldn't figure much out.

_Except _for the conclusion that I might have a brother somewhere out there. I reacted to this, recalling someone…a boy my age…a twin brother?

Anyhow, ever since that day, I've been following that lead. Who knows, maybe my unknown twin brother has the answers to my (our?) past.

Unfortunately…finding out about that 'brother' ended up giving me _more _questions.

Who is he? Where is he? Does he remember me? Is he still alive?

I decided to try and answer these questions (plus the ones I had before) by travelling around Fiore. It could take years-maybe even decades-before finding who I was. Who I _am. _

* * *

><p>While travelling, I went to several mage guilds. You could say that I was a part of each and every one of them. The Masters of each guild made me join temporarily.<p>

And the name of the guild I've been in for the past two years is…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Ran…are you really leaving?"

The black-haired girl turned to the silver-haired male, "Yeah. You gonna miss me, Lyon?"

Ice mage Lyon Bastia turned away, "As if I would ever miss some stubborn girl like you!"

"Lyon-dono, please don't be mean to Ran-dono." advised Jura Nekis, the guild's local Wizard Saint. He turned to the girl, "Have you confirmed it with the Master yet?"

Ran nods, "He said I was free to go."

"Where are you headed next?" Sherry Blendi, a female mage, asks her.

The girl thinks, "…I don't actually know. Probably some guild in the north, I guess."

"North?" says Jura, "If you're going that way, you might as well go to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Ran tilts her head in confusion.

"Yeah," Lyon tells her, "It's one of the guilds we made an alliance with a few months ago, remember?"

"Oh _that _Fairy Tail…" Ran awes in realization.

"What other Fairy Tail is there? !" Yuuka questions her.

"But you're really going there, Ran-chan! ?" Toby wails.

Ran grins, "Uh-huh. I wanna see what that guild is all about. Maybe I'll even regain some of my memories there."

"In that case," Lyon proclaims, "Say hello to Gray for me, alright?"

"Um…sure."

"Send Fairy Tail my salutations," Says Jura, "And stay safe."

Ran smiles at them, "I will."

She walks out the door.

'_See you, Lamia.'_

"She's a-actually leaving us…"

"Toby, stop crying, it's not manly."

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

* * *

><p>Well, this is how I, Hikaranai Kuroki, ended up standing in front of one of the greatest guilds in Fiore. Who knows what I'll find here. It's a total mystery!<p>

I reached for the door handle.

That is, until the front doors crashed open before I could even say,

"_What. The. Hell!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter 1!~ Did you like it? Dislike it? Do you think this site should have a like and dislike button?**

**And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review please!**

**~Miyuki**


	2. Of Fears and Fairy's Tails

**I have nothing to say except…SPOILERZ!**

**HOLY S***! DRAGON SLAYERS! ? OMG!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BECAUSE IF I DID, THE NEWEST CHAPTERS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED, THUS MAKING THE POPULARITY OF THE MANGA STAY THE SAME AND THE PLOT GETTING BORING FAST.**

***calms down* Oh yeah, this story will keep alternating from Ran's Point Of View (P.O.V) from first person (Normal P.O.V.). If anyone has any objections to this, please tell me.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Memories of the Heart<span>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Of Fears and Fairy's Tails.<strong>_

**Ran's P.O.V.**

"_What. The. Hell!"_

BOOM!

Before I could register anything, I was on the ground, entangled with several other people and…a blue cat?

"O-ow…" everyone, including me, moaned at once.

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!" yelled a pink-haired (haha…pink, I like it!) guy on the ground beside me. Gray? Didn't Lyon tell me to say 'hi' to him? All of a sudden, the pink-haired guy got up and ran inside the building with a loud battle cry.

"God…why do they have to do this every time?" muttered an irritated feminine voice.

"Huh? Are you new?"

I looked up to see a blonde-haired girl with a…one-of-a-kind chest.

**Normal P.O.V.**

She held out a hand to the black-haired girl on the ground, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?"

Ran took it and got up from the concrete ground, "Hikaranai Kuroki. You call me Ran."

"Are you here to join?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I guess," The black-haired girl responds, "Can I talk to your Master?"

* * *

><p>"You're here to join temporarily?"<p>

"That's right," says Ran, "Well, kinda…I'm here to look for my twin brother."

Makarov narrows his eyes, "Go on."

"I lost my memory. I can't remember anything before four years old-My family…my home…not even my real name. But I strongly believe that I have a twin brother somewhere," explains the girl, "I've joined many guilds, but I didn't recognize any of them. I was hoping that I'd be able to find my 'brother' here."

"And if you don't…?"

"Then I move on," said Ran in a hard tone, "To other guilds. So please, can I join, more or less temporarily?"

The Master nods without hesitation, "Of course. Just go outside to Mirajane, the bartender. She'll give you your member's stamp."

"Thanks." Ran gets up and heads out of the back room.

* * *

><p>"So you're Hikaranai?" says the white-haired bartender, eyeing the girl in front of her, "Where would you like your stamp, and what colour?"<p>

"This hand, please. Dark blue." Ran stuck her right hand out. _'The same place every time…'_

The stamp released a poof of light as the new mark imprinted the girl's hand.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" The guild members yelled out in unison. Ran smiled, they were certainly a very friendly group.

"Hi! I'm Wendy, nice to meet you!" the blue-haired girl told the newcomer, "Do you want me to show you around the guild?"

Ran nods enthusiastically. Well, the guild _does _look pretty interesting…and big.

* * *

><p><strong>Ran's P.O.V.<strong>

Wendy showed me around the guild and introduced me to many people. I kept an eye on all the boys she introduced me to by jotting down a few notes. Eventually, the introductions were coming to an end. The Sky Dragon Slayer (I learned) showed me to the guild's biggest troublemakers.

"This is Natsu and Gray, Hika-san." Says the ever-smiling Wendy.

"What's up?" greets Natsu (that pink-haired dude from earlier!)

"You're the newcomer, huh?" says Gray with a smirk.

"Yep. You're Gray, right?" I ask, earning a nod from him, "Well…Lyon told me to tell you he says hi."

Gray raises his eyebrow, "Lyon? That icy bastard? You were in Lamia Scale?"

"Uh-huh."

"What magic do you use, Ran?" asks Natsu.

I was suddenly filled with pride, "Melody magic."

Wendy looked up at me, "Melody…magic?"

Most likely overhearing the conversation, Erza came up to me, "Isn't Melody magic one of the rarest magic in the world?"

"You mean Lost Magic?" Gray questions. I chuckle.

"Nope. Melody magic is just a really uncommon magic, like…" I skim through my notes and land on _'Evergreen', _"Like Fairy magic."

I grin once more, "Anyway, what magic do you two use?"

This time, Gray grins and raises his hands, placing one of them into a fist. A blue hazy light engulfs them. When he releases his hand, I see the guild crest, but in an ice form.

"Wow, it's as pretty as Lyon's…" I mutter. I catch a faint scowl on Gray's face at the mention of my (and probably his) old friend.

I turn to Natsu expectantly, "And you?"

"My magic's way awesomer than his!" he boasts, pointing to Gray. I begin to get really curious of what his magic is.

But what I didn't expect was his hand to light on fire.

I stare at the orange and red flames flickering, moving, _**alive**__, _on his hand. I begin to take a few steps back as the heat radiating from the fire moves towards me. I'm so out of it that I don't notice the confused expressions everyone's giving me.

The room temperature suddenly seems to rise. I can't seem to take my eyes off of the burning light in front of me. I think I'm shaking.

_Wait. This has happened before. Many times._

"Natsu! Put out that flame!" I hear Erza's voice.

Just as fast as they were made, the flame disappears. Everyone turns to me now.

…Man, I hate it when people stare at me like that.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ran…are you alright?" Erza asks and places a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Ran nods slowly, "Yeah…sorry for worrying you guys. I forgot to tell you…I'm pyrophobic."

Fear of fire. Natsu frowned at this.

Immediately, Erza went up to Natsu with a hard stare, "You are not allowed to use your fire around Ran. Do you understand, Natsu?"

In response, the Fire Dragon Slayer gave her a salute followed by a loud "Aye!".

* * *

><p>Ran sat on her bed in her newly bought apartment (which costs 60,000 J). It had been a long first day at Fairy Tail. The black-haired girl flipped through the pages of her notebook and began to write on the first page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Guild: Fairy Tail<em>

_Location: Magnolia Town, Fiore_

_Guild Master: Master Makarov_

_Number: The 11__th__ guild I've joined._

_~Fairy Tail is really friendly. They welcomed me right after I got my guild mark. But even before that, when I was about to open the front doors, there was an explosion and a bunch of people flew out. I can see that this guild is really crazy, unlike the other ones I've been to (except Spiral Dawn, that place was pretty crazy too). But I really like it in Fairy Tail. Plus, their guild is really big and cool too!~_

* * *

><p>Ran skimmed through the pages filled with information on every guild member she's met.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Name: Lucy Heartfilia<em>

_Current Age: 17_

_Magic: Stellar Spirits_

_Lucy was the one who helped me up and brought me inside the guild (after that explosion). She's really nice and is probably one of the only sane people in the guild. I really like her Stellar Spirit Plue too. He's so cute!_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Wendy Marvell<em>

_Current Age: 12_

_Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer_

_Wendy's the first Dragon Slayer I've met so far (out of three). She's cute and sweet. It was so nice of her to show me around the guild and introduce me to everyone. One day, I'll have to repay her. Her cat Charle is pretty nice too, but I don't know much about her yet._

* * *

><p><em>Name: Gray Fullbuster<em>

_Current Age: 18_

_Magic: Ice Make_

_Gray's a cool guy (literally). He's always grinning and likes showing off his magic (which is the same as Lyon's). I think he was an old friend of Lyon's, but I'm not sure. I actually think that there's a possibility that Gray's my twin. After all, we have a similar hair and eye colour._

* * *

><p><em>Name: Natsu Dragneel<em>

_Current Age: (Well…no one-even him himself-knows how old he is)_

_Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer_

_Natsu's pretty cool too. He looks so awesome with his pink hair. The only problem is that he uses fire magic, with me being pyrophobic. But overall, I think he's a good guy. However, he's really destructive and loud._

* * *

><p>Ran sighed and closed the notebook. Fairy Tail was filled with people. It could be difficult to find a twin in that huge group of people. The Melodic mage lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

'_The only people I think could be my twin would be Gray, Alzack and…Gajeel?' _

Ran paused her thoughts. Well…it was true that Gajeel had black hair like her, and has no idea what his age is, but…Ran just couldn't_ see _him as a twin brother. He _was_ a foot taller than her.

But who knows? The twin could be anyone of the guys, or maybe even none of them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**

**Here's Ran's guild card:**

**NAME: Hikaranai Kuroki (call me Ran) **

**MAGIC: Melody Magic**

**LIKES: Music**

**DISLIKES: Fire**

**Ran is a nice and level-headed girl. She knows when to have a good time and when to just shut up and listen (like me!). She has shoulder length black hair which is spiky at the ends. She also has black eyes. Ran wears a black vest with light dark blue trimmings with a white long sleeve shirt under, along with cream coloured pants and black shoes. On her neck, she wears a frilly white choker.**

**Please read and review! Also, there is a poll on my profile concerning this story. Check it out!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~Miyuki **


	3. Of Upset Dragon Slayers

**Hi, guys! Here's **_**Memories of the Heart**_**, chapter 3! BTW, I made a deviantART account!**

***everyone claps and cheers***

**Thank you, thank you. And now…I present to you…oh wait, I just introduced the chapter, nevermind…**

**Happy: Oh! Oh! Aqua-sensei!**

**Miyuki: What is it, Happy-sensei? (Happy and I had a deal. I would call him '-sensei' if he called me '-sensei')**

**Happy: I'm doing the disclaimer! You don't own Fairy Tail! All you own is Ran!**

**Miyuki: Thanks, Happy! ;)**

**Happy: Aye! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Memories of the Heart<span>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Of Upset Dragon Slayers and Dragon Mysteries<strong>_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Yo!"

"What's up?"

"Hello!"

"Morning, Ran!"

Ran greeted each of them with a wave and a smile before disappearing to the bar.

She smiles again, "Hi, Mira-san!"

"Hello, Ran," says the bartender, "How was yesterday? Did you get any facts about Mr. Twin?"

"I guess…though I'm not so sure…" Ran tells her, "I only have three guesses so far."

"Really? Who?"

"Alzack, Gray and…Gajeel."

"Huh? Who said my name?" asks a deep tone.

The Melody magic user turns to see the man with several piercings and a long, black mane.

"Gajeel," says Ran as she stands up in front of him, "I need some info."

The male raises a brow (if he actually had one), "What kinda info?"

"Nothing much, just your life story."

Mira giggles at Gajeel's look of disbelief.

"What! Look, I ain't sharing any of my life with you, girlie," Gajeel states with a frown, "Why do ya wanna know anyways?"

Ran stares hard at him, "I came here to look for my twin brother. And you're on my list of possibilities."

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before in my life until yesterday, girlie."

"Just answer my goddamn questions!" the girl snaps, "And stop calling me girlie!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer takes a step back, "Hey, cool it. I'll answer your questions, but not here with all these idiots around."

Luckily, no one had heard Gajeel's comment and peace carried on through the guild as the duo headed to the guild roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Ran's P.O.V.<strong>

"So…"

Man, this is so awkward…why? Well, because Gajeel's one of those people who makes you feel uncomfortable and unable to speak. At least for most people, I guess. I'm on the social butterfly side. Even so, it's still pretty awkward…

"Where were you born?"

"No idea." He answers. 'No idea'? That's…just like me. I move on, scribbling his answer into my notebook (which is different from my other one).

"When were you born?"

"I dunno." Oh god…really?

"Who were your parents?"

He scratches his head, "There's that bastard Metalicana…he was like a father to me, I guess."

Interesting…I'm guessing Metallicana's his foster-father or whatever. "What happened to him?"

"He disappeared seven years ago on July 7th, X777." He says. I notice him turn away from me to lean over the railing and stare off into the distance. This looks like sulking to me.

Gajeel adds, "The same thing happened to Salamander's and the little girl's parents."

I look at him-even though he's not looking at me-perplexed, "You mean…Natsu and Wendy?"

"Yeah."

I blink. So Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu were all…abandoned by their parents?

"Were you…" I hesitate, thinking of the best words so I don't upset him more. None come up. "Were you three abandoned?"

"I don't know," he answers stonily, "Maybe, maybe not. I seriously don't know what kinda shit must've happened for three dragons to leave behind their kids."

"Dragons! ?" I exclaim, "Metallicana…is a _ dragon? _And Wendy and Natsu's parents too?"

Gajeel huffs, finally turning around to face me, "Duh. Couldn't ya tell by the name of our magic?"

Dragon Slayer…oh my god…that is so…crazy. But he's right. How could I have not noticed the oddness of that name? Dragon Slayer…magic used to slay dragons, I suppose?

"But wait." I pause, "If you have Dragon Slayer magic…and your father was a dragon…why would a dragon teach someone how to kill them?"

"How am I supposed to know what goes on inside that idiot dragon's head?" Gajeel scowls.

"He's your father!" I object angrily.

"Not my real one," he says, "I don't give a damn about the reason why he taught me the magic."

I back down, seeing the expression on his face. Yearning? Sadness? Annoyance? Whatever it is, it doesn't make me feel comfortable seeing it on this guy's face.

After calming down, I ask, "Do…you know your human parents?"

"No. I don't give a damn about that either." He says with less emotion than all his other comments.

"Okay…" I begin to take a few steps towards the stairs, not wanting to upset Gajeel anymore. Well, I got some answers about him anyway.

It seems he's unbelievingly a lot like me. He doesn't know his true parents (or if he even has any in the first place), his birthplace, birthday. He's lucky enough to know his own name…or does he? Is Gajeel even his real name? I'll have to ask him another time.

And this dragon thing…maybe I should ask Wendy and maybe even Natsu some things. It may help with this case.

* * *

><p>"Grandine." Wendy says, "Sky Dragon Grandine was my mom."<p>

"Do you know why she left?" I ask her. She just shakes her head.

"When is your birthday, Wendy?"

Wendy shakes her head again, "I'm not sure. I just know that I'm twelve. It would be nice if my birthday was in spring, though…"

"And you?" I turn to Natsu who's standing a few feet away from me, courtesy of Erza.

Natsu crosses his arms over his chest with a sigh, "My dad…Igneel, the Fire Dragon. No idea when I was born, how old I am, my birthday…" he suddenly pauses. Maybe he's shocked about how many things he doesn't know about himself.

He blinks, "Damn! I should've asked Igneel these things before he…left."

Wendy lowers her head, "Me too…"

I nod, giving the duo a sympathetic look. It must really suck to have your parents leave you all of a sudden. That reminds me…

I ask the question I didn't get to ask Gajeel, "Guys…is 'Wendy' and 'Natsu' really your names?"

Wendy nods, "Well…Grandine gave me the name."

Natsu hesitates, "Uhh…I think Igneel said that _I_ told him my name _myself. _He _did_ give me 'Dragneel' though."

I smile at them, "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem!"

"Glad to be of help, Hika-san!"

* * *

><p>Okay…so I learned…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gajeel: <strong>__-Birthdate unknown_

_- Place of birth unknown_

_-Age unknown_

_-Parent was Metalicana (foster father and a __dragon__)_

_-Real parents unknown_

_**Wendy: **__-Birthdate unknown_

_-Place of birth unknown_

_-Currently 12 years old_

_-Parent was Sky Dragon Grandine (foster mother)_

_-Real parents unknown_

_-Grandine gave her the name 'Wendy'_

_**Natsu: **__-Birthdate unknown_

_- Place of birth unknown_

_-Age unknown_

_-Parent was Fire Dragon Igneel (foster father)_

_-Real parents unknown_

_-Says he already knew his name was Natsu when he met Igneel_

* * *

><p>And also…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Three (and possibly more) dragons disappeared on the same day, July 7<em>_th__ X777_

_-None of the Dragon Slayers know why they disappeared_

_-None seem to remember anything before meeting their dragons_

* * *

><p>I looked up from my own writing. It was so interesting and mysterious. I pondered more about it before yawning and then closing my notebook for the night.<p>

**A/N: Was it good? I made the chapter longer! Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEWS ROCK!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Of Monsters and Melodies

**Hi, guys! So sorry for not updating in a long time…**

**REALLY, I AM! o**

**I'll try to make it up to you guys with this chapter, even if it's short…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Memories of the Heart<span>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Of Monsters and Melodies<strong>_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ran spent the next few days finding out information about the male guild members, writing down their stories and talking about what they know of themselves. That's what she did in every guild. She spent about a week obtaining clues about her brother and more so.

But it was about high time that she had some fun.

Seeing our beloved female character write with so much intensity (so much that she didn't even notice getting hit with a beer bottle at the back of the head), a shocked Lucy decided to make a suggestion, "Ran, why don't you go on a mission with us? I'm sure the others would like to see your magic."

The black-haired girl looked up, "Us?"

"Me, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy," Lucy replied, "Oh, and Happy and Charle too."

Ran smiled, "Okay. What kind of mission is it?"

"Just to get rid of some monsters," says Lucy, "The everyday kind of mission."

"Every day is an understatement." Ran stated cheerfully.

As mages, both Lucy and Ran have learned that monsters never seem to run out on Earthland. Which was a good and a bad thing. Good because mages get to exterminate them. Bad because…well, they're _monsters._

"When are we leaving?"

"LUCY, COME ON!" Natsu yelled from outside of the guild.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy giggled.

"Alright then," Ran said as she stood up and grabbed her bag, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Urgh…" Natsu groaned in his seat.<p>

Ran kept her distance, unsure of what to do, "What's wrong with him?"

"Everything."

Lucy elbowed Gray in the ribs.

"He gets motion sickness…" Gray says, rubbing his sore chest.

"Wendy…Troia…" The Fire Dragon Slayer begged, his hand outstretched to try and reach her.

"Sorry, Natsu-san…" Wendy sighed, "I can only use it in an emergency."

"Th-this is…an emergency…" Natsu blurted out before he covered his mouth.

Erza makes a look of sympathy, "Here, you can rest on me."

"N-no…it's o-"

BAM!

Natsu was out like a light.

"Men…" Charle sighed.

Ran sweatdropped, but grinned anyway.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE HERE!" Natsu screamed in delight.<p>

"Listen, Natsu!" Erza grabbed his scarf before he was able to run off, "You mustn't go overboard this time. Remember, Ran is here. Understand?"

"Aye!" Natsu saluted.

"Everyone!" Wendy captures everyone's attention by pointing in the distance, "I think that's the monster!"

The group turned to see an ugly beast with four horns and four legs charging toward them.

Natsu ran to the front, "I'll handle it! Fire Dragon's-"

"Melody: Bel Canto!" Ran yelled. She then released a beautiful high note, stopping the beast and getting its attention.

"Melody: Note Wave!"

A wavy full musical staff crashed into the monster's head, ending with random notes in the end.

The others watched in awe and surprise.

"O-oi! Leave us some, Ran!" Gray called out, receiving a smirk from the said female, "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Arms!" Wendy yelled. Different colours glowed around the team.

"Open, gate of the Bull!" Lucy cried, "Taurus!"

Without hesitation, Erza attacked as well, "Requip! Moon Glimpse!"

The three attacks hit the monster directly, knocking it over.

"What!" Natsu screamed in dismay, "It can't be down like that so easily! I didn't even get to hit it!"

As if sensing Natsu's displeasure, the monster slowly got up, obviously struggling doing so.

"Yeah, my turn!" The pink-haired mage cheered whilst flying into the air (courtesy of Happy) and delivered the final blow.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The monster was sent flying as soon as the attack collided with its body, setting it on fire.

"Yay, the mission's done!" Happy jumped around in joy.

"That was easy." Gray plainly stated with half-lidded eyes.

"GAH!" Lucy cried, catching everyone's attention, "THE TOWN!"

The team turned to see the town in the distance…

And the monster-who was currently on _fire_-landing right in it.

"NOOO!" Lucy cried as she began running towards the town.

"Oh no!" Wendy followed on Charle.

"The townspeople!" Erza shouted in shock, "Everyone, get to the town and stop those flames!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Oh man, we are so in trouble…"

All but Ran hurried in the town's direction, leaving her behind. The black-haired girl just stood there, staring at the fire in the distance as it lit up several rooftops and more with interest.

_'That's funny…why does this look so familiar?'_


End file.
